


Todo lo que necesitaban

by lauraga



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraga/pseuds/lauraga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire y Éponine, dos almas solas y atormentadas por un amor no correspondido. ¿O quizás eso podría cambiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo lo que necesitaban

\- De acuerdo, doy por concluida la reunión. - dijo el líder, y con estas palabras, todos Les Amis se levantaron alegres, ya que era fin de año.

\- ¡Nos vemos, Enjy! - Gritó Joly ya en la puerta, cogiendo a Jehan alegremente por la cintura. 

\- Me llamo Enjolras... - suspiró, más bien por si mismo.

Courfeyrac, Bahorel y Combeferre se fueron tambien contentos al cabo de poco rato. Feuilly los siguió absorto en sus pensamientos, y Bossuet tampoco tardó mucho en irse, eso sí, a punto de caerse por las escaleras del Musain.

 

Ya sólo quedaban tres personas en el café. Enjolras, el incansable líder, recogía sus últimos libros de la universidad. Grantaire estaba un par de mesas más lejos, bebiendo de una botella de vino. Y Éponine, sentada en otra mesa, pensando en sus cosas y sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba. Últimamente, frecuentaba el Musain, sobretodo en las horas de reuniones de Les Amis de l'ABC, y como no era mala chica, Les Amis la dejaban quedarse. Solía ser divertida y participar activamente en las reuniones, pero esa noche no había abierto la boca.

\- Bueno chicos, yo tambien me voy a ir ya. - dijo Enjolras, despertando a los dos que quedaban sentados. - Que paséis un buen fin de año.

Y dicho esto, salió. Grantaire y Éponine se miraron, los dos con el mismo rostro: cansado, triste, harto de tener que arrastrar con sus míseras vidas y sin tener a la persona que mas amaban. No habían hablado mucho hasta entonces, pero con una sola mirada comprendieron que estaban pasando la misma situación.

\- Toma un trago, Éponine... Lo hará más fácil. - Le ofreció el cínico.

La chica dudó un momento, pero se levantó, fue hacia la mesa donde estaba Grantaire y se dejó caer en una mesa a su lado. Dió un trago a la botella y miró a Grantaire. No sabía qué decir, pero antes que encontrar algo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Oh, no, pequeña, no llores! - Intentó el hombre. - Eres fuerte, Éponine. He visto lo que vives. Tus padres, su banda... ¡Montparnasse!, cuidar de tus hermanos... No te eches a llorar por Marius. Créeme, es imbécil. Le conozco.

Éponine rió levemente.

\- Pero Grantaire... Llevo toda la vida enamorada de él! Cómo voy a ignorarle... Estoy acostumbrada a mis padres, a 'Parnasse, a mi desgraciada vida! Pero... con Marius... ¡creía que tenía posibilidades! - Una solitaria lágrima cayó por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta. - creía realmente que podía empezar a sentir algo por mí, pero entonces... ¡Cosette! Compartimos la infancia, ¡yo la trataba fatal! Pero ya la había olvidado. Y tiene que reaparecer ahora... para quitarme al único hombre que he amado.

Su voz se rompió, y el llanto se apoderó de ella. Grantaire la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que esa pobre chica pudiera tener a alguien para protegerla, quererla, mimarla en momentos como ese... Pero ahí sólo estaba él, el borracho de Grantaire que tambien estaba más solo que la una.

De pronto, Éponine se incorporó, se secó las lágrimas y, ruborizada, volvió a hablar.

\- Oh, dios, lo siento mucho Grantaire! Yo... yo no quería... Sonar melodramática, o exagerada... Lo siento si te estoy molestando, mejor me marcho...

\- ¡No, Éponine, no! - La paró Grantaire. - Quédate. Es solo... Que yo estoy igual. Enjolras no me hace ni caso, me trata peor que a un perro... Pero estoy acostumbrado.

\- Oh, 'Taire, debe de ser terrible! - lo abrazó - Vivir toda esta mierda... Y estar acostumbrado. No imagino como seré yo dentro de un tiempo... Un monstruo... Sin sentimientos, aparentemente... Pero destrozándome al ver a Marius con Cosette, tan guapa, tan fina, tan... ¡perfecta!

\- 'Ponine! No te tortures más. ¿Acaso tu no eres guapa? ¿Acaso no es tu piel tan digna de lucirse como la suya? - le secó una lágrima con el dedo - Quizá la suya es más fina, pero ella no ha pasado ni por una cuarta parte de lo que tu has vivido. Seguro que no tiene tan buena conversación como tú. Su voz no debe ser tan bonita, ni ella tan amable, tan entregada a los demás, de espíritu luchador, sabiendo gastar bromas cuando es necesario, y en la medida justa... Éponine, estoy seguro que quien más se acerca a la perfección (después de Enjolras) - ambos rieron tristamente - eres tú.

Éponine quedó muda ante las palabras de Grantaire. ¿De verdad un hombre la veía así? ¿De verdad un hombre PODÍA verla así? ¿Como a una mujer bella, no como a un despojo de la sociedad?

Poco a poco, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Pero esta vez, eran lágrimas diferentes... No tenían la amargura de las anteriores, pero tampoco llegaban a ser felices. Eran unas lágrimas serenas, acompañadas de una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Entonces, Grantaire, con la misma sonrisa, le enredó una mano delicadamente en el pelo, con la otra la acercó a él, y la besó. Al principio, ella se sorprendió, pero no tardó en corresponderle al beso. Es cierto, él no era Marius, y ella no era Enjolras, pero en ese momento, quien sabe qué pasaba por sus mentes, pero quizá, era una manera de consolar sus solitarias almas. Un beso triste aunque a la vez tímidamente feliz. De dos almas felices porque habían encontrado a alguien que les comprendía, y quizá era lo único que necesitaban en ese momento: una leve carícia, un beso, como susurrando: "tranquilo, estoy aquí".

**Author's Note:**

> No me matéis, por favor! Es mi primer fic. Quería esperar a acabarme el libro para escribir algo, pero pensé en ésto y me dio por escribirlo.  
> No me acaba de gustar como me ha quedado, pero espero que si sigo escribiendo mejore.
> 
> Antes de que me juzguéis, es la primera vez que shippeo Éponine/Grantaire, supongo que si escribo más serán E/R en mayoría y algun E/É.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado mínimamente!


End file.
